


I Wish This Dream Comes True

by DoctorRosalia



Category: Dangan Ronpa Re:Birth, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, WAFF, just two ghostly girls on a ghostly night, this isn't a crack ship I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorRosalia/pseuds/DoctorRosalia
Summary: "Last night, I had a dream about you,In this dream, I'm dancing right beside you"Izumo spends her night observing the stars, and Korekiyo's sister decides to join her.Danganronpa Re:Birth is a fanmade project by Miwashiba, and is not made by Spike Chunsoft.





	

Izumo looked up at the sky, making careful observations at the stars and jotting them down into her notebook. She had always kept close track of the positions of major constellations, as they sometimes told how the spirits were going to behave. Mercury in retrograde? Brace yourself for all hell. Jupiter in retrograde? It's going to be a rather nice month. She continued to take notes when a spirit took her spot next to her.

"Still burning the midnight oil at 2 in the morning, I see," Miyadera chuckles, knowing full well about Izumo's routine periods of gazing. "Hey, Izumo's not just writing down star names here," she mumbled while scribbling down the moon phase, "this is serious stuff! Izumo need to figure out what the spirits are gonna be like so that she can prepare! Izumo also gotta-" 

"Yes, yes, you've told me a thousand times, the moon phase is important for your rituals, etcetera, etcetera. Don't you ever just watch the stars, not worrying for a second what it might mean for the future?" Miyadera smiled as she lightly hovered over the grass, "It's especially pretty on a clear night like this." She starts going into the stories of some of the constellations, like how Orion was stung by Scorpio, and when Callisto was transformed into a bear. 

Izumo put down her notebook, and listened attentively to Miyadera's stories. She watched her misty hand point at stars and galaxies, while telling the tale of Andromeda. Soon, Izumo felt her eyes get heavier and heavier, until she finally fell asleep next to the spectre.


End file.
